


Body Swap

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Body Swap [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Swap, Laura Barton/Natasha Romonoff (Mentioned), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha usually wakes up to a dark room with her girlfriends arm around her waist, but this time her usual morning  is rudely interrupted by an inconvenient body swap with her best friend, and she is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I've split up the two different versions of the story and will be adding the Clint/Nick/Phil version into a story of it's own. I hadn't originally planned for these to be over one chapter (each) so the original lay out was fine. Now that i'm adding more i thought it would be easier on readers to have two different stories to read, so here's the Clint/Phil only version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phlint Centric. Natasha's wakes up expecting a dark room and Laura beside her, but instead gets an eye full of blinding light and a man's arm around her waist.

  The obnoxious sound of bagpipes blaring somewhere in front of her Pulled Natasha out of one of the best dreams she had ever had, and she made a mental note to pay Clint back for leaving his phone at her place again.  

Her eyes cracked open slowly, blinking back when the light from outside glared through the window. She figured Laura must have opened said window before she had crawled into bed with her, and the arm around her waist only seemed to confirm that thought, except…

    directing her eyes downwards, Natasha frowned when she saw a man’s arm around her waist, the fingers twisted into the soft fabric of her shirt…

Suddenly she was out of bed and in front of the nearest mirror that she could find, and it didn’t take her long to realize that she had some how gone from falling asleep in her own comfy bed, to finding herself awake in Clint’s apartment. all of the Purple bathroom items were a dead give away along with the single Picture of the two of them that she knew Clint had attached to the mirror’s left side.

    For a second she forgot everything that was happening, and reached forward to touch the picture. Even if it had been there for years it still surprised her to see it sitting there some days, a memento of her friendship with Clint. 

    “Clint?” A voice called out from the bedroom behind her, but Natasha didn’t hear it. Instead, she diverted her eyes towards the mirror in front of her and felt herself taking in a sharp breath.

Directly in front of her, instead of seeing her usual messy red hair and ridiculous Mockingbird t-shirt that she always wore to bed, she saw ruffled blond hair, a scruffy beard, bandages all over her face, and her best friends eyes looking back at her.

     “What did you do this time?” She whispered under her breath, reaching a hand up to touch the scruffy, hard hair on Clint’s face. She was so entranced in what was in front of her that she barley noticed someone walking up behind her, until there was a hand on her shoulder. There was no time spend on thinking, but rather she turned around in her spot and used her palm to shove the person back in order to give her a chance to get into a battle stance.

    “Sorry…” Coulson’s lips moves while he put his hands up as if he was surrendering “i should have realized that you didn’t have your hearing aids in.”

  thinking about the words that she was reading, Natasha quickly realized that she hadn’t been able to hear anything since she had gotten up. Usually she would have noticed as soon as possible, but her comfort with being home and with Laura must have made her feel to safe. It was an odd feeling for her.

       in front of her, She watched as Coulson cracked a smile and lowered his arms slowly, and for the first time she noticed that he was standing in front of her in nothing but his black widow boxers (she was going to have to have a talk about that with him and Coulson because that was just a little odd in her opinion). If she wasn’t so confused by his choice of attire, she would definitely be confused by why he was in Clint’s room. However, when Coulson closed the distance between the two of the and cupped Clint’s hand, she didn’t even need the following kiss to know what was going on. 

    “No!” She shoved him away harshly, sending him stumbling backwards and colliding with the wall. She definitely owed him coffee for that one later, after she was done burning that memory out of her brain and when she was back in her own body. “Jarvis! Where is Romonoff!?”

   “In her room at this moment Mr Barton.” Jarvis’ confirmation of her own bodies location made Natasha feel a little better, and she was already contemplating how she was going to get back at him for not telling her about her boyfriend. 

     “Put some pants on Coulson,” she ordered, looking over at the other man “i want my body back and to kiss my girlfriend, and you want to make out with that blond idiot.” She was already half way to the door before Coulson realized what she had said and started to pick up his clothing from the floor.

Natasha was not at all interested in finding out what they had done the night before, and  the mere thought of it already had her debating all of the ways she could wipe out her mind when she got her own body back.


	2. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Phil search out Clint in hopes of figuring out what exactly is going on

Banging on her own bedroom door, Natasha glanced back at Coulson and watched as he tried to process everything she had told him on the way down the stairs. He didn’t seem to be taking it well at all, and if Natasha knew anything about her friends, Clint was probably going to be sleeping without his apparent boyfriend for a month if this was in any way his fault.

“Clinton open the damn door!” She hit the door with her fist again, trying not to show all of her aggravation and fear in front of Coulson. She needed to figure this out as soon as possible and get back into her own body. There was no way she would ever find it acceptable to live out the rest of her life in Clint’s body, no matter how fond she was of their friendship.

                “Jeez Tasha,” her voice sounded sleepy on the other side of the door, meaning Clint had probably just woken up and hadn’t realized what had happened to the two of them. “There’s no need to be so loud.”

                Seeing the door to her room sliding open, Natasha put her hands on her hips and glared at…well, herself. She could feel the goosebumps running down her back as the reality finally started to sink in. Before this it was a dream, something that she could fix easily. Maybe it was even a trick of her eyes. But now, standing here in front of her own body, Natasha realized that something really was up.

                “What has got you so…” Clint stopped mid sentence, squinting his eyes at the two agents in front of him and trying to determine what was going on “Tasha, why are you wearing a disguise that looks like me?”

                “It’s not a disguise” Phil spoke up. His eyes were busy examining the person in front of him, truly letting the situation sink in himself “Oh god, I almost kissed…shit I’m so sorry Natasha.”

                Holding up hand up to silence him, Natasha took a deep breath and closed her eyes “I am going to forget that ever happened since you absolutely thought it was your…boyfriend?”

                “Am I in trouble?” Clint winced when he realized that Natasha had figured out his relationship with Phil some how.

                “Only a little…I’ll probably kick your ass in the rec room when this is all said and done.” For the first time that morning, Natasha smirked to herself. If there was anything that could make her feel better, it was being able to release some of her anger on her best friend “go look in the mirror Clint…and fix my hair!” She called after him when he jetted off towards the bathroom in her room.

                With a glance in Phil’s direction, Natasha watched as he kept his eyes on the spot that Clint had just been standing in and tried to contemplate how he was supposed to handle this whole situation. They had all seen some weird stuff, but body swapping was pretty new on the list of shit that has happened to them.

                “WHAT THE HELL!?” Natasha’s voice cut through the air, sending even more shivers down her spine (She was pretty sure Clint was going to be feeling shivers for weeks, even once they got back into their normal bodies). “NATASHA WHAT DID YOU DO!?”

                “what did I do?” She was insulted. If either of them had screwed up and gotten their body’s swapped, it was definitely Clint and not her. “you want to rephrase that Mr. I’m going to leave training early and go do nothing so I have lots of time to screw something up?”

                “That’s not fair,” he body reappeared in the door way, wide eyes and messy hair making the picture of panic that was a normal day with Clint even more apparent “I left early to spend time with Phil. Why would I do anything to switch bodies and end up away from my boyfriend?”

                “So you are dating?” She raised an eye brow, filing that information away from later use and smirking when the two of her friends groaned in unison “well, I didn’t do anything. Once training was over I had dinner with Laura and we stayed out late. I didn’t get home until one in the morning.”

                “Then what…” Clint cut himself off and looked down at the ground. If anyone else had been standing in front of him they may have thought that the shock had gotten to him at this point. However, both Natasha and Phil knew Clint a little too well to believe that. If anything, he was going over the activities of the day before and trying to recall every detail.

                “Talk to Us,” urged Phil, his hand reaching out to touch Natasha’s shoulder as he tried to get his boyfriend to speak “what’s going on Clint?”

                “When we…walked into Starks lab for that meeting,” Natasha felt her eyes going wide as the realization dawned on her “he was toying with something and…”

                “We both felt a weird tingle in our bodies before he turned off whatever he was playing with.” Finished Natasha, her blood boiling as she thought about all of the possibilities of things that Stark had been trying to do. The man was a genius in more than one way. Sometimes his ‘great ideas’ turned into horrible mistakes that no one else could possibly have had the engineering knowledge to make. “I’m going to kill him”

                “Not before me” Clint and Phil spoke in unison. Glancing at each other, Natasha had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes when they both started to blush.

                “I never want to see a blush on my face again.” She protested. “Let’s go find Stark so he can figure out a way to use his big boy brain and fig this as soon as possible. I want my body back before I’m supposed to see Laura again.”

                “Agreed.” Clint smiled over at Phil weakly “let me just…”

                “Fix my hair!” She reminded him again, not wanting her body walking around Avengers tower looking like a mess that could compete with Clint’s usual disastrous styles.


	3. Visiting Tony

“Stark!” Tony barley glanced up from his work to see what was going on before he returned to what he was doing, ignoring the two assassins that had stumbled into his lab with an Agent following close behind.

            “What ever it is it can wait,” declared Tony in a bored tone, giving the three of them a dismissive wave for emphasis “I have lots of work to do on this…”

            “Yes yes, we know.” Natasha rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring down at them when she remembered that they were in fact Clint’s arms and everything about his body felt weird and out of place “You need to fix that machine that went off yesterday, that’s what we’re here to talk about.”

            “Usually you let Natasha do the talking,” The smirk on Tony’s face made Natasha’s blood boil “She doesn’t have you wiped enough? Better get to work on that Black Widow before your boyfriend starts acting up some more.”

            “We’re not dating!” The two of them growled at the same time.

            “They’re not dating” Phil pushed himself into the conversation, confirming what the two of them had said when Stark tried to argue it “Being best friends does not equal dating Stark. Get your head out of the 50’s.”

            “I’m pretty sure that it’s not a 50’s only mentality.” Even as he spoke, Tony started to put down his equipment and roll himself around in his chair to face the three SHIELD agents that had invaded his work time “Fine, you’re not dating, whatever. What’s so important that you needed to bother me during Rhodey approved work time?”

            “This!” Clint waved between the two of them, trying to find the right words to explain what was going on, only to find himself stuck and looking helplessly at Phil and Natasha.

            “Do not make that look in my body!” Protested Natasha “that is your look, not mine. My look is scary and make’s Tony want to shit himself.”

            “I do not…” the two of them held up a finger to silence the engineer, causing him to huff and cross his arms over his chest in protest.

            “I don’t….I can’t explain it.” Clint brought a hand up to Natasha’s hair, running her fingers through the long red locks in an attempt to center himself. After taking a moment to breath, he glanced back over at Stark “Whatever you planned on making, it didn’t work. Instead it …it…” He glanced back over at Natasha for some help.

 “It somehow managed to make us swap bodies.” Natasha finished for her friend, a sense of pride blooming inside of her when Clint managed to get past his social anxiety enough to get a few words out. “We want you to fix it, now.”

            “Wait,” Tony waved his hands in front of his face while he processed what the two of them had said “So you,” he pointed at Natasha’s body “are Barton. And you…” glancing over at Clint’s body, he winced when he saw the archer glaring at him “You’re Romononff?”

            “And still perfectly capable of murder without your body being found.” She warned with a low growl, enjoying the sound of the Anger that Clint so rarely let out around their team mates. “Now…fix it.”

            “Oh come on, this is great!” Standing up in his spot, Tony threw his hands up in the air and smiled “a body swapping machine! That’s amazing. I was going for something along the lines of another dimension, but this, Wow. I need to tell Rhodey.”

            Before he could reach into his pocket and pull out his phone, Phil had taken a step forward and wrapped a hand around his wrist to stop him “First, you need to start work on revering this.” He said in a calm tone “And then you need to apologize for not realizing that your team mates are obviously very upset about this.”

            Glancing between the two of them, Tony raised an eye brow “the murder puppies don’t look upset, which I guess is pretty normal for them. I’m surprised Barton hasn’t run away and hidden himself from all contact already.”

            “I am not…” Clint clenched his eyes, glaring at Stark while at the same time taking a step back.

            With a soft sigh, Phil looked back at Clint and gave him a warm smile “It’s ok.” He promised “Can you fix it or not Stark?”

            “It’ll take a few hours to fix it up so that it will switch them back.” Rambled Tony, his mind already starting to work out how exactly he was going to deal with the situation “I could probably have it done by Lunch if I don’t get any sleep, which might upset Pepper and Rhodey if they find out…”

            “I’ll explain it to them so they know why you’re staying up the extra few hours” Dismissed Phil as he turned his back to Tony “get to work, and if you fix it by tonight I might leave you alone for the next week.”

            “Is that a promise Agent?” He could hear the glee in Tony’s voice at the thought of a week without being interrupted during his work hours to sign paper work or have a conversation about his team work.

            “For me, yes. For Rhodey? Well I can’t make promises for him.” Making his way towards the exit, Phil smirked when he heard Tony starting to protested. Stark wasn’t his main worry at that moment though. Natasha and Clint getting into their proper bodies was, and he wanted that to happen as soon as possible.


	4. What would Nick Say?

       Looking at the two agents in front of him, Nick groaned and leaned back in his chair as he rubbed a hand over his face and waited for Rhodey to stop laughing.

            “I’m sorry,” the other man apologized between bursts of laughter “I just…introverted socially anxious Clint in Extroverted bad ass scary Natasha and vis versa, it’s kind of funny.”

            Thinking about it for a second, Clint and Natasha looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They couldn’t really argue with what Rhodey was saying, since the both of them knew that their personalities inside of their best friend’s body had to be one hell of an experience for anyone who knew them.

            “Is he going to have this fixed today?” interrupted Nick, his question directed towards Phil. “they have a mission tomorrow that we have been planning for a week and I am not sending Barton in to a party undercover. We won’t get the information we need and As skilled as the both of them are, they’re not as good as the other person in their respective fields.”

            “I could make the shot,” Protested Natasha, smirking when Clint glared at her with her own eyes “What? I could.”

            “That might be true” He agreed “But you can’t make the shot as well as I can and we both know I’ll be a stuttering mess who won’t get any info out of the target while you worrying about taking the other one out.”

            Tilting her head back, Natasha looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She knew Clint was right, and that was why they worked so well as a team. She did all of the under cover and parties but could also fight and take care of himself, while he hid away on a roof and took out their target and anyone who got a little to close to her while she was undercover or even fighting. “I just want my body back” She declared.

            “That make’s two of us” Confirmed Clint

            “All of us” Nick and Phil chimed in at the same time. Looking over at the two of them, Clint smirked when he saw Phil picking up Nick’s peppermint hot chocolate and stealing a sip as the older man smacked him in the leg.

            “Mine.” He protested, holding his hand up for his cup and smiling triumphantly when Phil put it back “Now, is there anything else or can we get back to our coffee day?”

            “No boss, just thought you wanted to know what was going on with two of your favorite agents” Phil rolled his eyes “sorry for bothering you.”

            “Well you should be. For one, Melinda is my favorite…” Nick smirked when the other two agreed with him via a shrug of their shoulders. “Two, I’m still on break for 15 minutes. We’ll talk more at work, now away.”

            With an exacerbated sigh, Phil shoved his best friend in the shoulder playfully and started to make his way back towards the exit with Clint and Natasha in tow as Nick and Rhodey continued their conversation about video games.


End file.
